Easy Score
by Howlitzer
Summary: Parties. Drinks. Kissing in the dark. You don't stop, you proceed...'cause this is what you need?


a/n: I'm writing a high school fic. Forgive me, for I have sinned against all mankind. I know not what I do.

That being said, enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p>It was the usual for a house party. Teenagers on a Friday night, getting out from classes for the weekend and raring to go wild. South Square High was a big school. So naturally, there were big crowds and big gatherings.<p>

They had become infamous events, what with youngsters getting drunk, high, horny, hungry, and usually all of the above at the same time. Buckets of junk food and endless cases of (cheap) domestic beer kept the proverbial flames stoked to the maximum.

Some just relaxed and sat most of the proceedings out. Others took a puff of the sticky green and let their minds drift towards the stars, at least until the blunts came back to them in the makeshift, dreamy little circles they created with each other.

Away in the corners or under tabletops, some got what they were looking for in easy scores. The girls dressed to impress, but that was secondary. It was about hooking up with the hot guys, plain and simple. Of course, the guys knew the game plan: she'd either give it up before or _after_ you got her drunk. Maybe even both times if you were lucky.

Lady Luck favoured many this night, it seemed. Some of the girls stood around and passed on enough attractive gentlemen to let them know that something was up. The star of the show wasn't around anywhere.

A twin-tailed fox in a plaid shirt and faded jeans received a tap on his shoulder. He sipped on cream soda, his eyes glued to the television as he handled the six-button fighting pad with one hand effortlessly.

"Yo, Miles! You seen Sonic around?"

"Nah. Last I saw him he was talking to Rouge," the boy said with a shrug.

Word of mouth was faster than a speeding bullet and twice as deadly to some. Sonic was last seen with Rouge. Star point guard and sexpot…it was obvious where that was headed. Some of the girls huffed but mostly kept their composure, expecting him to come back for 'dessert'. Apparently, he liked dessert a lot.

The frequency of traffic outside the bedroom door had increased, she noticed. Well, she could give them a show if they wanted it.

A dim lamp was the only light in the room, and it cast a soft glow over them both. The girl in the body-hugging, midriff-baring tube top. The boy sitting on the bed in his crisp white shirt and black jeans, waiting for her.

They knew each other through the rumours that circled around. Sonic had girls falling left and right for him, in any way he desired them. Popular consensus was that he favoured them on their backs, but she was hoping for that much. Charismatic, handsome, a heart-melting smile, a body to die for, a libido that made girls tremble with excitement when they heard about it. He was a womanizer, but they adored him for it, worshipped him, and waited for their chance to spend a moment alone with him.

"I hope you're ready for this," she said playfully. He nodded slowly, and she wasn't sure if it was the light or the alcohol or the weed, but he looked…different somehow. Not at all like the horny little monster he was earlier. Okay, she did ask him first to come upstairs, but still…

She was Rouge, the one who the girls talked incessantly about when they thought she couldn't hear them. The ice-queen, the neighbourhood whore, the flashy one who was always one step ahead of everyone else. Too smart for her own good, too sexy for teenage boys to handle, though they tried. Boy, did they try. How many of them were good enough? Hm…not too many, though there were the rare talents that came about. But this one, she had heard about for a long, long time, and he was worth a run at, wasn't he? He was the definition of 'cool kid'. He was tipsy, and so was she.

Easy score. Swish, no need for a buzzer beater. It was in the bag.

Aqua eyes focused on him as he sat upright, watching her intensely. Undressing her as quickly as he could and trying to figure out what kind of prize he'd get tonight.

It was an easy score.

She sauntered towards him, hips swinging from side to side in a tight pair of jeans. Tight, but loose enough to slip out of when the time was right. He'd get to see the goodies when she dictated, and he knew it from the moment he saw her.

She could have her fun before he took over for good.

It was an easy score, after all.

He grinned in his usual, cocky manner. She smiled and licked her lips, seating herself in his lap and kicking her legs about in the air.

"How about we get this party started, hm?"

"Sounds like a plan."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, eyes dancing with mischief. And she moved her lips towards his, intending to capture him, make him hers for the night and possibly beyond that. The things she could imagine doing…

It was a few seconds of hesitation, something that she always did as a tease. That's what she wanted all of those boys to believe, anyways.

"Are…you okay?"

She froze.

"…H-huh?"

"You…hesitated there. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, silly. Just a little teasing, making you wait for the big moment…"

"I saw it. You were…thinking, weren't you?"

"Baby," she purred, "now's not the time for thinking. Now's the time for action."

"I can't go any further, Rouge. Not with you like this…sorry. You're not like the other girls. You're…somehow different."

"Oh, tell me how."

"This is more than just a game, more than just another round of casual sex," he said. "It's your medication. Your high, your Valium for all the shit you have to go through. Fuck, I'm the same. I'm…I'm probably more fucked up than you are."

"…Yeah?" she said, genuinely curious. "How so?"

"I…get off on dominating people. Breaking them, watching them bend to my will. When I'm…when I'm just doing some chick I just met in like, a public bathroom, and she's screaming my name and digging her nails into my back, I get off on it. I get off on making grown men cry on the basketball court. I get off on fucking a groupie or two from the opposing team and then just leaving her somewhere underneath the stands, basking in her own fucking afterglow while I pull up my pants and take off to the next party. Or the next girl, maybe the babysitter down the block who has a thing for me, so we do it in someone else's bedroom until the kid wakes up. Maybe I get off on having the most points, having the school records, having professional scouts watch me during warmup, maybe I get off on having girls who already have boyfriends slipping me their numbers, maybe I get off on seeing those jealous bastards in the halls, maybe…maybe…

He sighed heavily. "Maybe I'm just a sicko, and you all worship me." Sonic closed his eyes. Fuck, where did _that_ come from?

God, she'd never let him live that down. He was…over. She was going to blurt out on how he hesitated and gave her a sob story and went limp like a cooked noodle with a _gorgeous piece of ass sitting in his lap_. Drunk and horny and high and oh so ready to do it to it.

It was supposed to be an _easy score_.

The light bulb went out just then, and he felt something warm against his chest. There were sniffling sounds coming from nearby, and Rouge's arms had shifted positions. She moved his hand so that it was against her chest, just a piece of fabric away from the skin that so many men craved.

But he could feel something.

A heartbeat.

A heart.

That was when it hit him.

"I tried to use my body…to fill the hole in my heart. My drug. My addiction. But none of them could ever satisfy me. I devoured them one by one by one…by one…by one…and never could they…give me what I needed, what I so craved."

Even in the dark, he could see her eyes reaching into his own, reaching into him. What she wanted wasn't just a night of lust and cheap thrills. No, something else. Something he couldn't quite see.

She left him, standing up and walking to the door in the dark, alone.

"Rouge."

She stopped and turned, feeling him push her against the bedroom door. Her heart raced faster and faster, body trembling. This was it, wasn't it? She knew what this had come to. Knew that he would get what he wanted, even if it cost her more and more of herself. There was no time for protest, she had made her choices long ago. She made herself what she was…

"I…I think I know what it is you were missing."

She stared at him through the dark, feeling his warm breaths against her face.

"You think you do?"

"I think so. I want to try…to change. More than that…I want to give you something…"

Rouge relaxed her body, waiting for him to have his way with her…but it never happened.

He held her shoulders, taking in a deep breath before kissing her deeply. Her eyes widened before closing slowly, warmth she had never known before spreading throughout her body. Filling her.

Completing her.

And for the first time in a long time, Rouge let her tears fall.

"_Open your heart, it's gonna be alright."_


End file.
